epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock
Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock is the fifty-first installment of ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' and the sixth episode of Season 4. It features science-fiction and action film director, Steven Spielberg, suspense and horror film director, Alfred Hitchcock, film noir director, Quentin Tarantino, arthouse director, Stanley Kubrick, and blockbuster action film director, Michael Bay in a five-way director battle royale. It was released on December 15th, 2014. Cast Nice Peter as Steven Spielberg and Michael Bay EpicLLOYD as Alfred Hitchcock Wax as Quentin Tarantino Ruggles Outbound as Stanley Kubrick Lyrics 'Steven Spielberg:' Picture a child sitting next to a projector, Learning from your films to become a much better director. Now, picture a 3-billion-dollar dream machine Who can block bust all over your crop duster scene! Try to Duel with me, Alfred, you must be Psycho! I'll bring back JAWS and take a bite of your Lifeboat! I'm Always so on top of my game! I get the Vertigo! My jet's in The Terminal, waiting for me to Murder! ya. I rock the Academy and the DGA! You rock as many Oscars as that schlep Michael Bay! Next time you're filling up those jowls with three steaks and soufflé, Check the trades; see me Amblin' to my next big play! I produce cartoons and make games for all ages. You produce Jimmy Stewart making one of two faces! Maybe next time I visit, you'll be a bit more gracious! Now kiss my full moon and just bask in my greatness! 'Alfred Hitchcock:' That was a close encounter of the turd kind, But there won't be a pretty ending this time. Half your billions should go to John Williams! Now brace yourself as I reveal my brilliance! I'm the master…of suspense, so intense, No defense against Hitchcock once he presents! (Ahh!) My skill is enormous; orchestrate brilliant performance. You're more horrible than Megan Fox's acting in Transformers! C'mon! Fish puppets and Muppets to stir the fears up! I squeeze screams out of chocolate syrup! I'm the best mamma-jamma ever stood behind the camera! Damage panderers and haunt you like the last Indiana! 'Quentin Tarantino:' Cut! Gimme a Tylenol. Stop rhyming, y'all! Alfred, you got no style, dog. I'm the king of dialogue! There's only one movie I know you from, And I've seen more blood in the shower when I stubbed my toe in one. You tried to fight in World War I but couldn't do that. The British Army wouldn't let you join 'cause you were too fat! Look it up; it's a true fact. Wikipedia that! Now allow me to attack Steven the hack. Due to War of the Worlds, a failure's what I label you. It looked like some sellout bullshit Michael Bay would do! Ask anybody, "What's your favorite Sam Jackson part?" No one's gonna say, "What's-his-name from Jurassic Park!" The scripts that I write ain't the…cleanest, (Fuck!) But when I grip mics, I'm the…meanest. (Dick!) Quentin Tarantino is a…genius. A bad mother fucker from the wallet to the penis! 'Stanley Kubrick:' Genius is a powerful word, but there's no reason to use it, 'Less you're talking about the Kubrick, then there's really nothing to it. Everything I do is visionary. Every single frame a painting made exactly how I wanna make it. Do another take and get it right, 127 times! I'll make you learn to love me! I'm the bomb; drop ultraviolent rhymes! Like Clockwork, make you all hurt; beat Spielberg The Color Purple! A.I. is the worst waste of potential since the Ninja Turtles! 'Michael Bay:' That's enough! I've heard enough crap from all of you! Why don't I come down there and show you what a real star can do? I swoop low with the telephoto; no Bruckheimer, I work solo. If there's one thing I've learned, bitch, this game is about mother fucking money! I make that dollar, y'all, mother fucking money! Even make Mark Wahlberg make some mother fucking money! I set up shop and got a few drops of that Got Milk money! Rose to The Rock, now I got that socks made of silk money! I ain't got that guilt money! I don't give a fuck! I take my checks to the bank, and I sign 'em with my nuts! I give the people what they love while the critics say I'm evil! Got no time to read reviews while I'm working on the sequel! Got a gift from above and the eyes of an eagle! When it comes to blowing up, no director is my equal! Scrapped lyrics ]] 'Alfred Hitchcock:' Well that was a close encounter of the turd kind But there won't be a happy little ending this time I'm the master…of suspense No defense Against Hitchcock once he presents uh! You wouldn't be anything without me I'm the one who invented all your best techniques! fish puppets and Muppets to stir the fear up I can squeeze screams from some chocolate syrup I'm enormous orchestrate a brilliant performance You're as boring to watch as dialogue in Transformers Here's the reveal you may be worth billions, But half that cash should go straight to John Williams And not to put your pictures into black and white But you did Schindler's List for free Got paid for Amistad, right? Yikes. I'm the best mamma jamma ever stood behind a cameras Hitch put this mainstream (I'll DP E.T. post it on IMDB) Poll Trivia General *This is the second-longest rap battle to date, with an overall rapping time of 3:06. *This is the first mid-season finale to not be a holiday-themed battle. *This is the fifth battle with third parties and the second battle with multiple ones. **This is the first battle where more than one guest plays a third-party rapper. *This is the first episode of Season 4 in which Nice Peter physically portrays a solo title rapper. *This battle has the second longest run time of any ERB to date. *This is the first battle to feature footage which was not filmed in front of a screen, as the scene of Kubrick riding his tricycle is filmed in the halls of Maker Studios. *This battle has the fourth/fifth most locations (without counting reused footage), with four different locations, behind James Bond vs Austin Powers, Zeus vs Thor, and Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible, and tied with Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters. *This is the first battle since Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde that Peter has made a physical appearance in. *When the video was first released, Ruggles Outbound was credited as "The Ghost of Stanley Kubrick" in the description of the battle. **The description has since been changed to credit him. *At a recent concert, EpicLLOYD said that Tim Burton almost made it into the battle. *This is currently the most viewed battle of Season 4. *On August 22, 2016, "Rap Battles are life with all the dull bits cut out." was written in the description of the video, followed up by the sentence "Season 5.5 is coming soon!". This is a reference to Alfred Hitchcock's quote, "Drama is life with the dull bits cut out". Production *Not including the recording sessions or green screen cuts, this is the third battle to have more than one Behind the Scenes video. *This is the sixth battle where one actor voiced/portrayed more than one rapper. *This is the third battle to have additional music added in created by the ERB crew. Continuity *This is the first time the creator of a character appears after the character, and the third instance a character and their creator have both rapped in the series. *This battle has the most beats out of any battle; at five. **This is also the first battle in which every rapper has their own beat. *This is the first battle where a character cannot be directly seen in their title card. *The scream heard in Alfred Hitchcock's verse is the same scream heard in the end sequence of Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter. References *An early version of the video description was: "Directed by Woody Allen. Written by Martin Scorsese. Edited by George Lucas. Musical Score by Prince." **These credits were also posted by ERB in the comments of the video. *During Steven Spielberg's title card, he points out his finger and it glows, a reference to E.T. *In Alfred Hitchcock's title card, he is shown as a silhouette from the side, a reference to the intro of Alfred Hitchcock Presents. Later, both Spielberg and Hitchcock can be seen as silhouettes during the end of Spielberg's verse and start of Hitchcock's verse. *During Hitchcock's line "I'm the master…of suspense", the sound effect and the knife motion is a reference to the famous shower scene in his film Psycho. *Quentin Tarantino's background is a reference to his Kill Bill films. The promotional posters for the movies often use the color yellow, black stripes, and blood splatter stain, and the character of the Bride wears a yellow jumpsuit. *Quentin Tarantino is dressed as his character Jimmie Dimmick from his movie Pulp Fiction while saying the lines, "What's your favorite Sam Jackson part?" and "What's-his-name from Jurassic Park!", along with the ad-libs, "Fuck!" and "Dick!" *Stanley Kubrick can be seen riding a tricycle based on the one from his film The Shining during Quentin Tarantino's verse. **The last part of Tarantino's verse is intercut with shots of Kubrick riding the tricycle, with the tricycle making a noise. This is a reference to a scene in The Shining where the character, Danny Torrence, riding his tricycle, repeatedly creating a noise on the floor, followed by a slince as the tricycle hit the carpet. *During the intro before Kubrick's verse, Kubrick can be seen holding hands with an identical twin of himself standing in the hallway of the Overlook Hotel. This is another reference to a scene from The Shining. *The music before Kubrick's entrance is Richard Strauss' "Also sprach Zarathustra", which was used as the theme of Kubrick's film 2001: A Space Odyssey.''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IFPwm0e_K98 *Kubrick's line, "Every single frame a painting made exactly how I wanna make it", references Every Frame a Painting, a YouTube channel about film techniques. This channel helped inspire the battle (confirmed in a comment by the ERB channel on one of their videos).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z1PCtIaM_GQ *The colorful background that starts with Kubrick's line "Do another take and get it right, 127 times" is a reference to the Stargate sequence from ''2001: A Space Odyssey. *In Kubrick's line "Like Clockwork, make you all hurt, beat Spielberg The Color Purple!", he points at his right eye, referencing his movie A Clockwork Orange, where the main character, Alex DeLarge, wears makeup on his right eye. *During the "Who won? Who's next?" sequence, Alfred Hitchcock dances with his hands flapping like a bird, a reference to his movie The Birds. *During the "Who won? Who's next?" sequence, Michael Bay dances as if he is starting a chainsaw, a reference to the remake of the movie The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, which he helped produce. *During the end slate, Quentin Tarantino's dance is a reference to the dance John Travolta did in his movie Pulp Fiction. *Many references are made to common tropes within each director's works: **Spielberg: The dolly zoom (in his first 4 lines) **Tarantino: The trunk shot (at the end of his verse) **Kubrick: Long periods of silence (the intro leading up to his verse) **Bay: Explosions (throughout his verse) Errors *At 0:19, the animation of the inside of the T-Rex's mouth glitches for a few frames. *Quentin Tarantino's opening line has a misspelled "Gimme" – "Cut! Gimmie a Tylenol!" *During the line "Ask anybody, 'What's your favorite Sam Jackson part?'", Quentin Tarantino's right hand gets cut off. *During the line "I make that dollar, y'all, motherfucking money!", Michael Bay's left hand gets cut off. *During Michael Bay's verse, the subtitles say "got few a drops" instead of "got a few drops". *During the line "Got no time to read reviews while I'm working on the sequel!", Michael Bay's left hand gets cut off. References Related videos Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt. 2 Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt. 3 TRANSLATED Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock. Epic Rap Battles of History. CC Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 4 Category:Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Wax Category:Ruggles Outbound